A Phone Call
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: Draco's horny and Harry's on call for the minister... Hmmm I wonder! warning! BJ and slash! HPDM


A Phone Call

**Alright so I had this idea just really randomly...slightly based off of a scene from 'Papa to Kiss in the Dark', which is this awesome short yaoi on youtube...so here it goes**

**HPDM**

Harry smiled and hugged Draco closer to his chest as they sat on the couch, watching a movie. Draco huffed.

Of course he was mad. Harry had been too busy for the last week to do anything but work, sleep and eat. Which of course, meant that there had been no time for sex...therefore Draco had resorted to jacking off in the bathroom. Harry DID feel bad about that...really he did! But....well... career called.

Draco snuggled closer to Harry, his back flush with Harry's hard chest. The movie had long since lost his interest. Suddenly, Draco had a very good idea. He swiveled around so that he was sitting facing Harry, his long pale legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Draco," Harry said sternly, "I can't...I'm on call...what if the minister needs me?" his voice cracked on the last word as Draco wriggled his bum into Harry's lap.

"Screw the minister." Draco growled. He grabbed Harry's head and kissed him forcefully, yet chastely. "**I **need you." he kissed Harry again, this time swiping his tongue across Harry's tongue and biting Harry's lower lip. Harry brought his hands up and began slowly unbuttoning Draco's gray pajama shirt, revealing delicious pale skin.

Draco's clever hands delved up under Harry's teeshirt, smoothing and rubbing over every inch of glorious tan skin. He tweaked a nipple, making Harry jump and yelp into Draco's eager mouth. Draco smiled against Harry's lips and continued his work with his hands. Draco's hands suddenly left Harry's chest and traveled down past his navel to the button of Harry's jeans. He slowly began to unzip the denim, revealing a a lovely tent of black fabric. Draco unlatched his lips from Harry's taking a bite of Harry's bottom lip before letting his lips travel down, yanking up Harry's tee shirt and kissing his chest, making Harry shiver violently when he breathed on the taut nipples. He continued down, licking and kissing as he did so: the barely visible ribs, the smooth stomach, taut with effort and glimmering with a slight sweat. And finally to the lovely tent of black fabric.

"Hello darling." he growled, flicking his pointed nose across the fabric, and making Harry groan and buck his hips. Draco nuzzled Harry through the underpants, grinning all the while, enjoying the fact that Harry's fists were clenched hard on either side of his body, his eyes closed.

_Bring Bring Bring Bring _

Draco paused. Damn it! damn damn damn damn!!! Harry's eyes snapped open and he grappled for the phone on the table behind his head.

"H-hello?" he gasped. Draco could at least be happy of the fact that Harry sounded slightly winded. "Yes Minister." Damn the old coot. "I'm sorry repeat that sir?"

Draco frowned and then grinned. Let's just see how dedicated Harry was to his job. Draco hooked two fingers into Harry's underwear and slid them down. Harry's voice caught in his throat. "Yes I'm fine, Minster. Just had a cough just now." Harry explained, eyes shooting daggers at Draco, who simply smiled and pulled his prize from it's hiding place and drew light fingers from the base to the tip, grinning as sweat appeared on Harry's forehead as he desperately tried to sound normal as he spoke to the minister. Draco drew his nose down Harry, nestling in the warm dark curls at the base. They smelled of Harry and of sex: Draco's favorite combination. He grinned and licked up the member, grinning as Harry stiffened. "Ah...y-yes sir...Tha-the files are i-ah!" Harry let out a quick exclamation of pleasure as Draco surrounded him, swirling his tongue around the member in his mouth. "I'm s-sorry sir...th-a-the f-files are in th-the des-k." Draco unlatched his mouth from

Harry and then bit down gently on the head, making Harry buck his hips and gasp. "Y-yes!" he groaned, "y-yes Minister....i-i-i know." Draco swallowed Harry again and breathed gently, enjoying Harry's frustrated yet passionate look on his face. He hummed deep in his throat and Harry's hips bucked hard, almost choking Draco. "Oh...ah...y-you need me to c-come in immediately?" Harry choked. Draco could feel his orgasm close at hand, and he hummed more forcefully. Harry's eyes were shut tight and his hips bucked shallowly, "Uh---hmmm.... yes sir.... y-yes..." Harry's voice failed him and with a groan muffled by the fact that Harry bit his lip, he came hard into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed the salty liquid, gulping frantically. Cum dribbled down his chin, staining Harry's jeans. Oh Harry was going to be mad later. Harry's entire body relaxed and slumped against the pillows. "Oh y-yes Minister... very good." he said, trying the keep his eyes focused. Draco grinned. Was he just imagining the double-meaning of the words? Harry sluggishly hung up the phone and then glared at Draco.

"You are in so much trouble!" he hissed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Really? What kind of trouble?" Draco asked, crawling up Harry's chest and smiling.

"Oh ho! You'll see." Harry suddenly got up, leaving Draco sprawled on the couch. "But I have to go... I'll be back and God help you when I get back!" he swatted Draco on the bum just to push his point. Draco flipped over and began loosening the draw strings on his pajama bottoms.

"Hurry back." he smiled lazily, rolling his hips.

Harry blushed and then spun for the door.

Draco lay still on the couch...Three...two...one.

Harry came barging back into the apartment. "What the hell." he growled as he threw himself on Draco, intent on punishing him quite nicely.

**Well there you go! hehe I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
